


Beautiful

by Justatheory



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justatheory/pseuds/Justatheory
Summary: Matthew has a hard time believing he is beautiful. It's up to his dom to show the error of his way.
Relationships: Matthew Patrick/Nathan Sharp
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful

“Fuck, how long is this going to last? How is he still going? When… Ahhh “, the sudden contact to his prostate caused by the cock inside him interrupted Matthew’s thought.

“Come on now, Matt open your pretty eyes.” cooed his tormentor.

‘When did I close them?’ he asked in his head but of course, there is no answer. The theorist sluggishly opened his eyes and found himself staring at his tormentor and boyfriend, Nathan Sharp or Natewantstobattle. Matt slowly realized his position. He is sitting on his tormentor’s thigh while the cock inside him moves so slowly. His back against the front of Nate. His head rested on Nate's shoulder making him staring into Nate’s beautiful dark brown eyes.

“There he is, my good and beautiful boy,” 

Matt moaned as the cock inside him moved faster and grazed his prostate more as if the last half hour his hole and prostate hadn't been abused enough. 

“Daddy, I want to cum, please. It hurts. Please take the ring off.” whined the sub

“I'll be happy to take it off if you do what I say. Now look to the front.”

Despite having his plea denied. Matt still follows the singer’s order and looks into the full-length mirror that is placed in front of them. Matt begins to scan his body reflected on the mirror.

Bite marks in the inward of his thighs left by Nate when the singer is sucking and teasing his cock. Numerous bite marks and reddish marks which will turn into hickeys in the next 1 or 2 days around his neck. Lastly, a red cockring around his flushed red cock preventing him from cumming. In other words, Mat looks ruined.

“Look at you. You look so beautiful bearing my marks. I can’t wait for the hickeys to form and you doing anything to cover it up. You look so ruined and it's because of me. ”

Matt moans loudly after listening to the dirty talk.

“Damn it, why am I dating such a tease?” again the theorist found himself asking.

“Pleeeease, Daddy can I … cum? It's been.... half an hour. Hah… Please let me cum. Pleeease, Daddy?” Matt tried pleading to his dom hoping he will finally grant him his release. But yet again, Nate still gives the same answer.

“After you do what Daddy asked you to do, Matty. Admit you’re beautiful and I will let you cum.”

“I...I’m beau...ti..ful,” said Matt halfheartedly, who is just trying to chase his orgasm.

“C’mon now. You gotta mean it.”

“But...but, ” 

Unable to finish his sentence, Matt moans as his dom start fucking faster.

“Matt, look at me in the mirror,” Nate ordered 

Although the pleasure of the cock inside him is making him lose his mind. Matt still obeys his dom order.

“Good boy. Now answer me, do you trust me?” asked Nate as he begins to move his cock faster and faster

“Oh God,”

“Answer me, Matt. Do you trust me?” Nate asks again but this time his cock abuses Matt’s prostate at every word.

The sub whimpers due to Nate’s action.

“Yes…” Matt finally answers.

“Good. Then believe me when ‘I say you are the most beautiful thing I ever lay my eyes on.’ Got it?”

“Ok, Daddy… I...I believe you.”

“Good boy, now say it.”

“I...I’m Beautiful. The most beautiful thing that Daddy ever lay his eyes on ”

“Good Boy. Now is that so hard?” Nate teased the ruined sub. “And now for your reward for being such a good little boy.” After completing that sentence, Nate releases his load into Matt but not before taking off the cock ring on Matt while biting him on the side of his neck adding more marks on the sub.

“ Thank you, Daddy. Thank you…” Even without finishing his sentence, Matt experienced one of the hardest orgasms he ever felt.

“That’s my beautiful boy, rest well.” 

That is the last thing the theorist heard before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Tell me what you think. Remember, this is just a FANTASY, My Fantasy.


End file.
